


Drabble: Sense Offense

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from butterflysteel: Equilibrium, Partridge/Preston - "I know what you're thinking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Sense Offense

"I know what you're thinking."

Errol's fingers paused on John's spine. "What am I thinking?"

John rolled off his elbows, onto his back. "You're thinking that I'm going to turn you over in the morning."

"Aren't you?"

John smiled lazily up at his partner. "Yes." He pulled Errol down by his neck for a brief kiss. "If you don't turn me in first."

"What you did was not a sense offense."

John laughed. "Errol, you haven't dosed in four years. It's the worst kept secret in the Tetragrammaton Cleric. Everyone knows."

They were just waiting for him to slip up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabble: Sense Offense [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362925) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
